1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for admixture of powder in a liquid. Examples are adding of aluminium fluoride in aluminium in order to remove sodium and adding of alloy elements in a molten alloy.
2. Background of the Invention
Removal of sodium from liquid aluminium may for instance take place in the process line between an electrolytic furnace and a holding furnace/casting furnace in a foundry. Stirring of aluminium fluoride powder (AlF3) is carried out by means of a rotor or a propeller, and the purpose of the method is to distribute the powder finely in the melt. The process is time consuming (10-15 min.) and also requires relatively large investments in equipment. The temperature in the melt is also often an economic factor, and stirring in of contaminants from the surface of the melt may be a problem. This applies correspondingly to addition of alloy elements.